


All The Right Moves

by Hetalia1912



Series: Dear Dream(Side Stories) [1]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternate Universe - We Go Up (NCT Dream), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dramedy, Flashbacks, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, High School Students NCT Dream, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Music Video: We Go Up (NCT Dream), NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, OT7 NCT Dream, Slice of Life, Song: Dear Dream (NCT Dream), Surprise Ending, Work In Progress, implied mental health issues, somewhat sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT) & NCT Dream Ensemble, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, NCT Dream Ensemble/NCT Dream Ensemble
Series: Dear Dream(Side Stories) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107296
Kudos: 5





	All The Right Moves

**3:47 PM**

"Hey that's not fair!You cheated!I saw it!"

Mark tries not to smile from where his head is resting on Jaemin's lap as he listens to the childish argument Donghyuck and Chenle are having over _rock-paper-scissors_ of all things.

And judging by the chuckle that he hears from above him,so is Jaemin."Are the kids amusing you?"He asks,and even though Mark isn't looking at his face he just knows that younger boy is sporting a fond smile as he looks down at the older.

And Mark smiles in return."You know that Donghyuck is like three months older than you right?"He teases but there's bite in his tone.


End file.
